Related-art gaming machines include, e.g., a slot machine provided with an insurance function. When insurance coins (coins for activating the insurance function) is inserted into the slot machine in advance before initiation of a game, even when the number of consumed game start coins has reached a certain level and a player has failed to gain a win, a specified number of coins as dividend of the insurance (insurance dividend coins) are paid out to thereby lessen the loss of the player (e.g., see JP-A-4-244178).
However, the insurance function fulfilled by the insurance coins is limited to the services that have previously been set in the slot machine into which the insurance coins are to be inserted, such as payout of a specified number of insurance dividend coins according to the number of consumed game start coins. Accordingly, only a uniform insurance service can be provided, and obstacles are encountered in providing a variety of services that satisfy requests of the player.